Nueva
Nueva is the most loved sister of Starrk and is the second oldest of The Primordials. History Nueva was born in the early 5,000 BC along with her siblings. She loved her family dearly especially her brother Starrk. One day she faked her death for a purpose that her family wouldn't understand. Her brother believing she was dead accussed the vampires which ignited a war between the species. She was also friends with the Original Witch known as Gaia, who helped her fake her death. While hiding on her own she sired a son named Mal - El she later marrire him and sired more children. Personality Nueva is a caring, loving woman. She loved her family very much and would do anything for them. Physical Appearence Like her brother Oenomaus she has the appearence of a South African native. Nueva is of average height, slim build and dark completion. She has long, dark brown hair that she typically wears behind her. Abilities As the second oldest Primordial she is the second most powerful werewolf of all time, second to her brother Starrk. All her abilities are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordila werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. A normal werewolf bitten by a Primordial will die in less than 2 4 hours. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja